


Pacify

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Couch Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealousy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: "You can only be jealous of someone who has something you think you ought to have yourself."





	Pacify

**Author's Note:**

> so it seems ive gotten myself out of my little writer's block because finally!! something over 500 words! im so happy! 
> 
> this was a request for an anon on tumblr with the reader making leon jealous and him in turn, 'punishing' her. hope this is to your liking! 
> 
> also, this was inspired by papi pacify by fka twigs! so maybe listen to it while reading this idk.

You knew it wasn't right, but you were too far gone to care. The alcohol flowing through your blood had given you the boost of confidence you needed. 

You could feel Leon's smoldering gaze burning a hole in your back as you chatted up some poor bastard who had unknowingly gotten himself involved in your ploy. You leaned over just a bit more, giving him a view of more of your cleavage. You watched smugly as his eyes dropped down to look at your newly exposed flesh. The tight dress you had worn was definitely working to your advantage. Anytime now, Leon would come over and drag you away. You were surprised he had let it go on this long. 

Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder. Your smirk grew. You didn't have to turn around to know who it was. 

"[Y/N]," came a deep voice from behind you. You turned around, twisting out of his grip. 

"Yes?" you asked, feigning innocence. You tilted your head and looked at him. He was barely trying to mask the annoyance on his face. 

"What are you trying to do?" 

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see the guy you had been talking to looking back and forth between you two as if he was trying to figure out what he had gotten himself into. 

"Whatever do you mean?" you asked coyly. Your eyes gleamed as you stared him down.

"You know exactly what I mean." He tightened his grip on your forearm. You made no effort to pull away. 

"Hey, man. I think you should leave her alone," your former companion interjected. He tried to seem macho, but you could tell he still didn't know exactly what was going on. 

"Stay out of this," Leon spat, still staring you in the eye. You met his look with a challenging one. 

He pulled you away from the man, dragging you towards the entrance of the club. You squealed in false-alarm, making an effort to detach him from you, though you weren't really trying. You watched as he called a taxi - neither of you were in any condition to operate a vehicle. 

While waiting for your ride, you tried to further rile him up through your words and accusations. He said nothing. He didn't even look at you. You knew you were definitely in for it. The drive home was just as awkward. Leon looked straight ahead as you recoiled to your side of the seat, your arms crossed, your head turned away and your lips fixed into a bratty pout. 

"We're here," the driver suddenly said, interrupting your brooding. "That'll be $43.59." 

You saw Leon pull out his wallet and begin digging through it. You made no move to get out of the car. Your boyfriend paid the driver, got out of the vehicle and came around to your side. He opened your door and all but yanked you out. You made a noise of protest and began to chastise him for his roughness, but you knew he wasn't listening to you. He slammed the door and watched as the cab drove off. 

"Why are you being like this?" you asked breathily, trying to sound indignant. You had no need for his answer. You knew it already. 

He suddenly grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him. His fingers contorted your face into an extreme pout, lips sticking out and your features scrunched. It was almost painful. You could feel warmth flood your core. 

"You know exactly why," he nearly growled. You were then dragged towards the front door. 

As soon as the door was closed, his lips were smashed against yours. He grabbed your face again this time, pulling you closer. His tongue prodded against your lips. You refused to open your mouth, keeping it clamped shut. A sudden swift smack was delivered to your ass. You gasped, your mouth opening into a little ' _o_ '. Leon saw his chance and took it, thrusting his tongue into your mouth. 

He guided you to the couch and pushed you down. You looked up at him, breathless from the kiss and your mind clouded by lust. 

"What kind of punishment do you think you deserve?" 

You answered his question with a question. 

"I don't know, sir, what do you think?" 

He sat down on the couch and patted his knee. 

"Get over my lap." You quickly complied. "You put on quite the little show there. Let's start with fifteen." 

You tried to hold back the moan as he ran his hand over the hem of your dress. It was quickly pulled up and your ass bared to him, your skimpy black g-string the only thing keeping you covered. 

"Count them off." 

The first smack made you squeal and jut your hips forward. "One!" 

_Smack!_

"Two!" 

You could already feel yourself getting sore. You knew you'd definitely be feeling it for days after this. You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and glanced over your shoulder. The sight of him raising his hand to strike definitely did something to you. You could feel your pussy clenching. 

_Smack!_

"Three!" 

He switched cheeks after ten spanks, giving you a certain relief that didn't last very long. The last five were the most painful - his hand cracking you in a way that he probably felt too. 

"Now, what do we say, princess?" he said softly, running his hand over your backside, soothing the burning flesh.

"Thank you, sir," you choked out, your voice breaking slightly. 

Leon pulled you into a sitting position, staring you right in the eyes. His hand was still resting on your ass. He pressed his lips to yours again, the kiss much gentler this time. He stroked your hair as your tongues intertwined. 

"I'm sure you know it's not over, baby." 

"No, no, of course not." You shook your head, agreeing with him. 

"Hands and knees." 

You scrambled to position yourself, jutting your ass out. You could feel yourself dripping, your wet panties a testament to your arousal. They were suddenly pulled aside and replaced by Leon dragging his finger up your slit. 

"Someone enjoyed that," he chuckled. You moaned in response. 

He continued to tease you, avoiding your pearl with each drag of his fingers. 

"God, Leon, please," you mewled, desperate for stimulation. 

You suddenly felt his hand on your throat, pulling you back and squeezing lightly. 

"What was that?"

"Please, sir, please!" you begged, shedding all of your pride.

"Good girl." He let go of your throat, allowing you to fall onto the couch.

He moved his thumb to rub your clit while he pumped two fingers in and out of you. You grabbed the decorative pillow resting at the end of the couch and held onto it as if your life depended on it. Leon's fingers easily reached the deepest parts of you, stroking your g-spot and bringing you closer and closer to climax. Tears formed at the sides of your eyes and just as you were about to come, he withdrew. 

Your tears of pleasure became tears of frustration. Your body tried to achieve orgasm on its own, your cunt fluttering and clamping on phantom fingers. You scrunched your eyes shut. You knew arguing would just result in further denial. _You deserved it too._

"Please let me come," you said, voice quivering. You felt his hand on the small of your back, rubbing small circles. 

"We'll see," was his response. You whined. 

You felt his cock press against your lower lips. He ran it up and down, coating himself in your slick. He then pushed in, bottoming out with ease. Your grip on the pillow tightened as he began to move, pistoning his hips back and slamming into you. 

Leon's pace was unrelenting, pounding you like a jackhammer. Each thrust drew a wanton moan or mewl from you. You could feel your slick dripping down the back of your thighs and probably staining the couch. 

" _Oh my god,_ " you whined, feeling your orgasm begin to build up again. You could tell it would be intense, brought on by the refusal of your last. 

"Hold it. I want you to come with me," Leon instructed. You had no choice but to adhere. 

You clenched your muscles, desperately trying to hold back your presumably mind melding orgasm. Your eyes rolled back in your head as shudders wracked through your body. 

" _Pleasepleaseplease,_ " you chanted, almost incoherently. 

"Just a little bit longer, baby," he cooed. You felt his hand in your hair, stroking it. 

His hips continued to slam against your backside mercilessly, effectively punishing you for your misdeeds earlier that evening. Your cunt fluttered around him deliciously as you withheld your pleasure. You didn't know how much longer you could keep it up. 

"Now!" Leon shouted with a grunt, answering your prayer. 

You came with a scream that the neighbors probably heard, your pussy spasming, legs twitching and you seeing stars. You swore you could see different galaxies as your climax swam through you, traveling through your entire body. You felt high off of it - the feeling of Leon filling you with his seed only intensifying it. You hoped you'd never come down. 

Unfortunately, that prayer wasn't heard because a few minutes later, your orgasm subsided. You flopped onto the couch, feeling utterly drained. You took gasping breaths as you turned over to look at Leon. 

He looked down at you, breathing much like you. You watched, memorized in the way his chest moved up and down. He leaned down to kiss you, capturing your lips passionately. You both stayed like this until the lack of oxygen became too much to bear. He pulled away to let you and he resume panting. 

"Well, I think we might need a new couch," he observed, chuckling slightly. 

You scooted back to see what he was talking about. Your eyes widened as you drank in the sight. Calling the couch 'wet' was an understatement, it was _soaked_ with both your and his essence. 

"Maybe," you giggled. You crawled over to him and set yourself in his lap. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, [Y/N]." He paused. "Did you want this? You know you didn't have to do all that to get it. You could have just asked me to be rough." 

"I didn't know if you would," you said, averting your gaze. "I thought you'd think I was a slut if I asked." 

"You can always talk to me about this kind of thing." He craned your head to make you look at him. "I would never see you as a slut over something like this. You should never feel ashamed. In fact, I would have preferred you talk to me." 

"I'm sorry, Leon." You leaned into his touch as he began stroking your face. 

"Don't apologize." He pressed his lips to yours again softly. "We should go shower. We'll worry about the couch tomorrow." 

You nodded as he picked you up and started towards the bathroom. 

"I've always hated that couch anyways," you whispered in his ear. 

"It was a bit of an eyesore, wasn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [my tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
